Another Chat Room
by Hope is an inspiration
Summary: Just a chat room. Hopefully funny. Read, review, give me questions you would like to ask the characters!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, idk why I'm making this, and I don't want to here about how there is already a chat room fanfic, I just felt like making this and so I did...but please, review, give me ideas, ect.

Logged On

Here to Eat Cotton Candy And Steal Ur Girl (HTECCaSurG) (Damon)

martyrgirl (Elena)

ripperboy17(Stefan)

SearchBoxSlut (a friend)

It' ( me!)

martyrgirl: really Damon, that's seriously your username?

Here to eat cotton candy and steal ur girl: what? If I'm going to be forced to be on here, I might as well have a cool ass username.

martyrgirl: really? You created this thing! I'm being tied to this chair. U literally forced me to be on here. And why is my username martyrgirl?

HTECCaSurG: because u r a martyr, my dear.

ripperboy17: shut up, Damon, and listen.

martyrgirl:Stefan? Is that really u?

ripperboy17:yes...the username, Damon?

HTECCaSurG: We All know what Klaus did to u,there's no need to deny it.

Stefan: I came to warn you, don't make me regret it.

Damon: Warn me of what?

SearchBoxSlut: I have a question!

HTECCaSurG: Wtf? Who the hell r u?

SearchBoxSlut: Wouldn't u like to know. Anyways, I have a question.

martyrgirl:just let whoever it is ask.

ripperboy17:What do U want to ask?

Searchboxslut: I want to know why you haven't killed her yet?

HTECCaSurG:Who? Katherine?

ripperboy17:who even r u? And how do u know her?

SearchBoxSlut: I was talking about Elena.

martyrgirl: what did I do to u? Who r u?

HTECCaSurG: Dont worry about it, Elena, she's just a bitch.

It': No she's not so shut up, Dumb-asses, u know nothing.

ripperboy17: But it was Damon!

It':ur his brother, therefore, I blame u too. Actually I love u both but don't diss my off u go! This is my chat now and I say u go bye bye.

*damon, Elena and Stefan log off*

SearchBoxSlut:descent job, ash.

It': I know, right? 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Logged On_

_Here to Eat Cotton Candy And Steal Ur Girl (HTECCaSurG) (Damon)_

_martyrgirl (Elena)_

_ripperboy17(Stefan)_

_ ( me!)_

HTECCaSurG: Ok, so we're all here?

: Not my friend, she's not…*frown face*

ripperboy17: Let me say this as politely as I can…No one cares about your friend!

martyrgirl: Sorry, but she asked why they hadn't killed me…I don't exactly want her back.

: I care!

HTECCaSurG: Stefan, you had something to warn us about before we were so rudely interrupted last time?

ripperboy17:Yes, Klaus is getting suspicious.

HTECCaSurG: Of what?

: But I care about my friend!

martyrgirl: Who even are you? And suspicious of what Stefan?

_TheDhampir logs on_

TheDhampir: I have some questions!

HTECCaSurG: Who even are your people? I made this chat room PRIVATE!

: We'll obviously you didn't make it private enough.

TheDhampir: Okay, first question: Damon… what would you do if you found out you were the father of someone's child?

HTECCaSurG:*slams fist down on table* Why do I always get asked that question? Seriously! I get stopped in the streets and asked that! If I found out I was the father of someones child, which is not even possibly, I'd probably deny it. Abandon the child. Because me, as a father, it just wouldn't work.

: Are you having a mental breakdaown Damon? Can I videotape it and put it up on youtube?

TheDhampir:Okay, Okay, second question… Stefan, why in the world are you so lame?

: hey! No bashing Stefan! *cries* He's not lame, he's not a pansy, he belongs with me, and your just jealous.

ripperboy17: I bet you'd like to tell me I'm lame as I'm _ripping into your throat._

martyrgirl: Stefan, stop! Please!

ripperboy17: I can't, Elena, I'm with Klaus now, and there's nothing you can do about it.

_ripperboy17 logged off_

HTECCaSurG: We'll, that totally was pointless.

_HTECCaSurG logged off_

martyrgirl: I just want him to come back.

_martyrgirl logged off_

: See ya…so…

TheDhampir: Hmm…thanks for telling me about this and letting me ask stuff.

: Anytime, anytime…just don't bash Stefan too much.

TheDhampir: Okay, fine.

_ and TheDhampir logged off._

_AN:So…this seems just totally random and fun! Ask questions, and I'll give you my (unknowing really) answers to things…thank you TheDhampir for asking some…sorry this took me so long to write. Hope you liked it. BTW, Damon's username comes from my best friend cause that was one of her favorite lines of Damon :D Review Please!_


	3. Author's Note

This is just a huge little Author's note rant about what my life has become. I'm now in college and a while ago I just kinda didn't feel any sort of passion towards vampire diaries anymore. I don't know why or what happened, and I still watch it, but I just don't care about Stelena or Delena, I mean they're both great, okay?! But yeah, and I've just been writing a lot of original stuff, because I do want to be a published author one day (it would be a dream come true that I've been working on for more than five years) and with school and the television show Castle (if you've never watched it go do so now) and a bunch of personal crap (oh god there's loads of it, you don't even want to know). I feel like I'm letting so many people down, because I recently found out that people still read my fanfiction, which I didn't expect.

If you want me to update, could you just leave a review or message me, and I'll try and do so when I have some time. As for now, if you are missing my writing and you're interested in reading some of my regular fiction, then visit my fictionpress. It's right here:

u/793595/

:) Hope to talk to you/write fanfiction for you soon!


End file.
